1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security technology in a system and in particular, relates to a security system in a service provision system for checking, for example, matching constraint attached to the template of a data model for an object and ensuring the security of a system in a service provision system that comprises an object network as a language process function and a common platform as an interface function between the network and a client and has a hierarchical structure in which an object network is composed of a data model, an object model, a role model and a process model.
2. Description of the Related Art
As comprehensive network systems, including the Internet, have been widely used, it has become necessary to provide a network system with a security system for ensuring the security of the entire services provided by the network system, including access authorization in using a network, authorization in giving/receiving services, prevention of data from being stolen and the like.
There is a tendency that a security system is classified by the types of services and is increasingly diversified. In a so-called e-business, a variety of types of services, such as a direct mail service, a transportation settlement service, agency service, a special function provision service, an organization service of a variety of communications services, such as a gate way, a system operation service, a diagnosis service, a security service and the like, are provided, and correlation between the services has increased.
For example, as a system for realizing a client's request, that is, providing a service intentionally requested by a client, there is a WELL system using a functional language abbreviated as WELL (window-based elaboration language). This WELL system is not limited to a specific service field, and in this WELL system, using object networks corresponding to respective service fields can provide services in a variety of fields.
An object network can be obtained by modeling both data and a variety of operations against data. The WELL system comprises a common platform as an interface with a variety of windows for a user providing instructions and data to this object network and displaying the provision result of the system and the like. Such object network, common platform and WELL system are disclosed in the following references.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 5-233690: Language Processing System using an Object Network
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 7-295929: Interactive Information Processing Device using a Common Platform Function
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 9-297684: Information Processing Device using an Object Network
As described above, for example, an exclusive security system is necessary for a network system, and a security system has a tendency to be increasingly diversified as the number of service types increases. Therefore, it is difficult to unify the architecture of security systems for providing a variety of services, which is a problem.
Generally, in a system using an object-oriented language, an object for checking security must be provided separately from an object for providing a basic service in order to ensure the security, which is also a problem.